Three Rules
by J1210
Summary: AU. Following the Aftermath of the 2nd Survival Game. Yuno finds herself again in the hands of an ascended Deus, who offers her one more chance at life and to be with Yuki. But at a cost, to play the new game he has constructed out of the Future Diaries dubbed 3 Rules. Yuno is only given a years time to make Yuki fall in love with her all over again.
1. God's Offer

**Greetings, it has been a hot minute since I have written fanfiction. I have been without inspiration for sometime, but there was something about Mirai Nikki. An ending hasn't touched me like that in quite sometime. I had to write my own sequel to it, so this is subsequently AU. My own twist on what occured after Yuki became God of the 2nd world. So I hope you all enjoy the story. Rating may change with later chapters.**

* * *

**Three Rules.**

**Chapter 1: God's Offer **

"Yukkii..." Yuno felt his arms wrapped around her as their lips met for the final time. This was it? It was the Dead End the she couldn't avoid? She knew that she would be separated from Amano Yukiteru. Every time, every scenario, even if she tried again it would have been setting up for failure, but she couldn't bring herself to believe Yukiteru, her Yukkii would give up his perfect world for her. Her heart ached, along with her sight beginning to blur. Yuno's arms grew weak and legs grew limp. How could she ever forgive herself for calling their love false? There was no one else that could ever take Yukkii's place.

Her fading sight shifted to his once more. She felt his horror, the pain stinging the boy's heart as her life slowly slipped out of his grasp.

But, that wasn't it...

He was leaving as well, being pulled away.

"Yuno!" He struggled to grab onto the girl as he was pulled away from their final embrace. She heard him scream one final time, the tears wouldn't stop flowing like the blood that had already left body. "Yuunoooo!"

"Thank you... Amano-kun. Her lips breathlessly parted the worlds as all feeling around Yuno went numb. "_So this is what it feels like to die?"_ The soul slowly left the body. Like a a glass tipped over. It was than that all the emotion began to burst. Her heart exploded with the amount of pain that the young teen felt.

She sobbed at the world around her. Her body began to fade and only the apparition of her soul was left. The teen sobbed as darkness enveloped her. The 3rd world began to crumble and fall apart. Her parents and her 3rd world counterpart vanished as well Kurusu who stood behind her.

And in one flash everything went black...

**...**

And so 10,000 years passed...

Yuno awoke with her head throbbing. Her body felt stiff. Yuno yawned while managing to push herself up. The young girl stretched out wide. She felt like she had been sleeping for ages. Was everything that happened just a dream? If so, what a terrible dream. Her eyelashes fluttered to adjust to the new light that bathed against her face. "Yukkii?" She murmured softly hoping to hear the comforting voice of her lover around somewhere.

"Gasai Yuno." A voice echoed threw her ears.

The girl's eyes narrowed. That was not Yukiteru, and she wasn't familiar with her surroundings. The last she remember she was... The girl's eyes widened. She looked around only to find nothing, but an endless plain of sand. Confusion filled her. What happened, and where was she? This wasn't her home or neither was it Yukkii's. "Yukkii!" She called out once more.

"I'm afraid Amano Yukiteru's hearing won't reach this far, Gasai Yuno."

Yuno's eyes widened...

"That voice." It sounded so familiar to her? She spun around to find the throne of God "Deus..."

Her heart skipped a few beats as she stared at him. _"He's supposed to be dead!?_" It suddenly hit her. Had everything that happened in her dream be true. Her memories were so hazy and yet... It couldn't... it just couldn't be true. "Deus!" She shouted her voice filled with rage. "Why are you here? Your supposed to be dead?! Where is Yukkii!"

"..." Deus stared down at the young girl who's face had become twisted with rage. But what could the girl do to him, a God? His eyes burned into hers as he saw the fear brimming deep within her soul. "Gasai Yuno, the crimes you have committed against humanity are unforgivable... Your death jeopardized the fate of an entire world and caused the second dimension to fall into an Oblivion."

"Humanity...?" She muttered not understanding his words. All she cared about was Yukkii, she could care less what happened to humanity. "Where is Yukkii!?"

"Amano Yukiteru." The God said his name with interest. "He is God, the God of Space and Time. He has rules over the 2nd world which you destroyed Gasai."

Yuno didn't understand. Everything that had happened was true. She died committing suicide and making Yukkii God of the 2nd world, if all of that was true that why was Deus still here? More importantly why was she here? "If Yukkii is God, than why do you still exist Deus? You are supposed to be gone..."

Deus only stared at Yuno. "Gasai Yuno... do you know why you're exactly are?"

Yuno balled her fists. The girl had just questioned that herself. Her soul was supposed to have been lost. She didn't like this, she didn't care. The teen was sick of Deus's games, he was the one who had caused all of this to happen. She only wanted Yukkii and if he was alive and she had to see him. "Why does it matter?"

"Foolish child..." The Old God spoke glaring at her. "I didn't bring you back from the dead to have you question to challenge me."

Yuno's heart skipped a beat. "B.. but that's impossible! You can't bring anyone back from the dead! I didn't have that power when I was God, and neither do you! Its impossible, only the flesh will restore, but the soul is lost forever!"

"Wrong..." Deus muttered countering Yuno. "It comes to me... Deus, The One Above All."

"One... above all?" She murmured confused at she looked at Deus. "That can't be right, the survival game, all of the future diaries, all of the people we killed. We were the ones who decided who God was going to be. Amano Yukiteru is God, not you!" Yuno's fingers gripped tight on the roots of her hair. This couldn't be true, it was a lie, everything he was saying was a lie. Yuno tried to bury herself deep into her mind, but an unrelenting force yanked her back into reality. Her anger built as the girl's heart began to ache once more. Had everything they had done been for nothing?

Deus chuckled. "Amano Yukiteru is the God of Space and Time, but his power is no where near the level of my own." The Old God explained. "I rule the realms of Heaven and Hell, while he governs Space and Beyond. I have the power to bring back souls over time who slumber in this land, the plains of Limbo."

"Limbo?" Yuno looked around. She did remember sleeping, but... how long had it been. She died in Yukkii's arms there was no about that, but she didn't expect to ascend to another plain. For there to even be a thing as _l__ife after death._ "Deus?"

"Hmm..."

"How long has it been since I've died?"

"10,000 years."

Yuno's fist tightened."How could this be? There memories were so fresh in her mind and yet it had been over 10,000 years. What she didn't understand was why Deus would bring her back from the dead, what purpose could she serve him?

"Gasai Yuno..." He muttered her name. It was as if he had been reading her mind. "I will offer you a deal, should you choose to take it you may see Amano Yukiteru once more."

Her heart skiped a beat. Her eyes shifted up to Deus. _"What is he plotting?"_

"Your recklessness has caused the destruction of one world and the lives of countless innocents in the 2nd world, but I have also seen your suffering. I am not without mercy." Deus stood in his throne towering over the one girl. "My power far exceeds that of Amano Yukiteru's, I have ascend to the highest seat of power and I have yet to judge your fate Gasai."

Yuno bit her tongue. Sweat beaded at her forehead at Deus's presence. As benevolent as the off seemed his presence was still that of menacing. "I had to put Amano Yukiteru into a deep slumber and have recreated the 2nd world. Return to it, there the survival game no longer exists. Several things will differ in this world Gasai, but your Future Diary still exists."

"The task is simple, make Amano Yukiteru to fall in love with you." The 1st world Murmur appeared bursting out of a sand dune. "That shouldn't be so hard for you Yuno!"

Yuno eyes widened. This couldn't be happening it wasn't real. It was to good to sound true.

"But... there are restrictions to this game Gasai. You cannot kill anyone, Amano remembers nothing that has occurred in the past dimensions, and you cannot tell him of of the other worlds. And finally... you must defeat the three other diary holders.."

"You'll be competing against Future Diaries!" Murmur chipped in.

"Other competitors..." Yuno's eyes narrowed at Deus. There would be others competing for Yuki's love as well. Her nails dug deeper into her palm, nearly drawing blood. She couldn't kill anyone, how would she defeat them?

Deus commanded. "Do all of this Gasai Yuno, I will restore Amano Yukiteru's memories and you shall be forgiven... Do you accept this other?"

"I accept." Yuno declared without a hint of hesitation in her voice. She had to do it, if it was the only way, than she would have to make Yukkii fall in love with her all over again. There was no doubt in the back of her mind. Hearing his cries for her, the last kiss they shared. Her feelings were real, they were to real and now she had the chance to win Yukkii back. No one would stand in her way. "Amano Yukiteru... Yukkii, I promise I will save you."

Murmur bounced happily around Yuno. "Than let the games begin..." With the snap of the fingers Yuno vanished and a screen appeared. "This should be quite interesting!" The servant happily hopped onto Deus's shoulder. "Who are you rooting for?"

The God only let out a grumble leading to Murmur let out a sigh as she slide down her master's shoulder. "Your excitement is an inspiration to us all."


	2. Mirror World

**First off, thank you for those who read and reviewed the first chapter of the story. I really appreciate the support, now I am going to try something new with this story. I always wanted to try and write in first person and figured that this was a good chance to try and do so. So forgive me if I break person on accident, as I am trying to present this story on a new perspective. Each chapter will follow a certain character's POV, but will mainly focus on Yuno, Hinata, Akise, and occasionally Yukiteru. Thank you again for your support, R&R.**

**Side Note: I use some japanese grammar in the story, its just a force of habit something I did in Heir to Darkness. I feel as if the adding of these words helps the dialogue flow better than usual. **

* * *

**Three Rules**

**Chapter 2: Mirror World**

_**Enter Gasai Yuno...**_

It wasn't long until I felt the warm array of the sun hitting my face. It bathed across the room leaving my eyes to flutter open. "Yuno!" A woman mused in a sweet voice. Who was that? Why did she sound so familiar? I heard the rustling of the woman digging around in my room. Sitting up I couldn't see her head that was lost in my closet. I took the time to stretch and run my fingers threw the unkempt locks. That feeling came again, the feeling that I had been sleeping forever. 10,00 years...

"Here it is!" The woman's voice sounded once more. Appearing in front of me my heart skipped a few beats. She approached with a school uniform in hand and placed it next to me on my bed. "Ugh, Yuno how could you just shove your uniform all the way back there?"

Wh- what is wrong with me? I wanted to say something, but my mouth wouldn't open.

In front of me my mother gave a questionable look and smiled slyly. "Yuno, come now, get out of bed. You can't be this tired on your first day of school. Or did you stay awake again typing in that phone of yours?"

I didn't know what to say. She stared me questionably until I came back to my senses. "Ah.. Gomen Okasan."I felt my feet shift. My heart ached, I thought if I ever saw my mother again I feel nothing, but malice for her, but it was as if nothing had ever happened. I was still the innocent daughter in her eyes, but she... she wasn't innocent. No matter what she did, she would never be.

And yet she moved around unknowingly of my thoughts. Humming the same song she did all of those years ago. The one we used to sing together. It was as if we were best friends once again. Am I just supposed to forget everything and forgive her? "Deus..." My hands began to tremble. I bit back the words I had for the Old God. This was his form of entertainment, not just bringing me back, but everyone else with me. Had everyone been sleeping for all of those years?

"Yukkii." My lips mouthed my lover's name. He was the reason I was back in this pitiful world, not my mother nor father. I had to see Yukkii. I shifted my eyes up to see the dazzling gaze of my mother. She wiped tears from her eyes and embraced me it a sudden hug.

"So you do have boyfriend!" She released me a proud look in her eyes. "Is that his name Yukkii?"

A sly smile appeared on her face. I could only imagine what was going through her head. "So he's the one you talking to every night?"

Every bone in my body froze body froze. Horrible thoughts plagued my mind. The sight of hearing her ask me these types of questions made my heart freeze. When did me and my mother get this close? Did Deus rewrite history for the past few years as well?

"So you're boyfriend? I remember you telling me about him the other day." She asked nudging me once more. "When are you going to invite him over? I'm sure your dad will want to meet him."

I felt my face burning. I'm sure I was as red as a tomato My mother giggled softly. I could only imagine bringing Yukkii over to meet my parents. I shook my head at the thought of the last time he saw them. No... that didn't matter anymore. The Survival Game didn't matter anymore.

"Okay, okay!" My mother stood up casting a bright smile. "Come down soon dear, breakfast is almost ready." She left the room giggling at our awkward one-sided conversation leaving me alone.

As soon as she left I felt my heart cringe. It hurt. Just the look of on her face, the smile. Why did it make me ache so? After everything, how could I look at them the same way. I stood up and moved towards a mirror hanging on my wall. How could I look at myself the same way again? "Just what happened?"

"History has been rewritten of course!" A chipper voice sounded. My hand immediately covered my face as a bright light appeared. "Yuno!" A tan skinned little girl hopped from the bright orb. The servant of Deus, Murmur appeared. Around her tiny finger she spun the cord of a green cell phone. It was my Future Diary, the Yukiteru Diary. She tossed me the device and jumped happily onto my futon. "You look so surprised."

"Just a bit. I didn't think Deus had such power."

"Deus is far more powerful than he was before. You'd be astonished at what he can do now! There is never a dull day!" She chimed a wide grin on her face.

"I see..." My grip tightened around the Future Diary. "Just how much of this world's history has been rewritten?"

Murmur laughed shaking her finger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. If I told you all of that it would take the fun out of the game wouldn't it? All I can tell you is that the 2nd world's history has been rewritten to mirror that of the 3rd world's. A world where your parent's made up with one another as they held their dying daughter in their arms."

Crossing my legs I leaned against the wall. I flipped the cell open, the Yukiteru Diary. It had been so long since I opened this. My fingers ran across the beaten plastic. This little device had been threw so much I was surprise it had managed to hold together for so long. "So this is a new world?"

Murmur floated around room the room happily, completely aloof of the troubles brewing in my head. "A reborn world, waiting to be rewritten by the Amano Yukiteru, and whomever he takes by his side, but you have the other competitors to worry about of course."

My lips jerked into a smirk. "I see..."

Murmur stopped smiling along with me. "Plotting already nee?"

"Murmur..." I smiled at her putting on my most innocent face. "Where is Yukkii?"

The servant giggled nervously backing up. "Well would ya look at the time?" In a flash she disappeared leaving me alone once more in the room. I sighed, and flipped the Future Diary open.

_**AUG/8/2011**: **6:12 AM: **"Yukkii just woke up! Ohaiyo Yukkii!"_

_**AUG/8/2011**: **6:1****5**** AM: **"Yukkii is getting ready for school! I should to?"_

_**AUG/8/2011**: **6:****20 ****AM: **"Yukkii answered his phone. Who could that be?" _

"Who are you talking to Yukkii?"

**...**

It wasn't long until I was dressed into my new school uniform. A nice black tailored handbag, which was a adorned with a yellow neckerchief. The blouse my mother had picked out for me was pure white and tucked neatly under a dark black pleated skirt with yellow stripes along the base. I came down the hall my stomach growling, I hadn't eaten in such a long time. I was starving.

I heard the cheerful voices of my mother and father down the hallway. The tinge came once again in my heart. "Ohaiyo, Otosan." I bowed to my father.

"Good morning, Yuno." He greeted me with a pat on the head a warm smile across his face. He was on his way out. My eyes couldn't meet his, as I was sure they were beaming upon me. "Make sure you make lots of friends today."

"Friends?" I muttered the word. It was so foreign to me, the only friend I needed was Yukkii. I bit my tongue and gave a warm smile to my father, matching his enthusiasm. "Of course, Otosan."

After breakfast with my mother I was on my way to school. I tried my best not to think much on what had happened at home. The way my mother smiled, the happiness that echoed threw my father's voice. All of it, was so different. So unlike the first world. My fingers found their way into my handbag and around my Future Dairy. "Yukkii."

There were only three high schools in the town, Sakurami, Shibusa, and Kanawa. The prominent was Sakurami, a public high school that most of the town's teen populous attended, Shibusa, was its rival school downtown where most early college students attended, and the other was Kanawa, a private school that the select few were able to attend. Grades permitted, I knew neither me or Yukkii would be attending that school.

"Yuno!"

The sounded of my voice rang across the street. I froze in place, my head slowly turning in the direction of the sound. Across the street a tan skinned brunette waved happily. My eyes widened at the sight of her, breathless I could only other a wave back. Her? What is she doing here? With... that uniform? When traffic had came to a halt she ran happily over to my side followed by a young woman with long flowing violet locks.

"Good morning Yuno!" The tanned skinned girl greeted me with a wide smile. She did so like we had been friends for years.

I returned her gesture with an uneasy nod. "O-ohai Hinata."

"Ohai Yuno!" Mao smiled clinging onto Hinata's arm.

"Wh-what the heck Mao!" Hinata wiggled her arm a loose. "We're not lovers!"

Mao only gave creepy smile and mouthed the words. "Soon."

Me and Hinata looked questionably at the girl and we continued our way to school. Hinata and Mao continued to converse with me the whole way. Was me in the third world friends with these two? I couldn't imagine myself being caught alone with either Mao or Hinata in the 2nd world. I had them killed... I convinced Yukkii to. I shook my head at the thought. That didn't matter anymore. The past was over and done with.

As the three of us made our way to school I kept checking repetitively at my phone. It wasn't long until Hinata took notice. "Oh, you got a new phone Yuno, and that charm is so cute!" She gasped at the sight of my Murmur key chain. "Can I see."

Give Hinata my Yukiteru Diary. That question made me smirk. Not in this lifetime. "Uhm, maybe later." I pointed towards the school yard in front of us. "Look were here."

The school was grand indeed. Much bigger than our old middle school. Only a sea of black uniforms flooded the courtyard, as students scrambled to look at the boards and find out what class that they had been placed in. My eyes slithered down towards my Future Diary once more.

_**AUG/8/2011**__: __**7:18**__** AM: **__"__Amano Yukiteru enter's Shibusa High's courtyard." _

_**AUG/8/2011**: **7:20 ****AM: **"Yuki is looking at the board. He's in the same class as me! I'm so excited!" _

_**AUG/8/2011: ****7:22**** AM: **"Yukkii is greeted by some girl. Who the hell is she?" _

_**AUG/8/2011**: **7:23 AM: **"Their hugging? Who? WATANABE MOE!?" _

I felt my fingers gripped tight around my Future Diary, as my eyes slowly looked up. They followed the warm gaze of Yukkii as he hugged onto another girl. His eyes lost in hers, my new enemy. Watanabe Moe...


	3. Jealousy

**So sorry that this chapter took so long to get out to you guys, I have been a bit busy the past few weeks, but I promise the next update will not take as long. This chapter was a bit of a challenge for me, writing from Hinata's POV, but I feel as write more I will grow used to writing in first person. Hopefully I will get these characters down, my main concern is getting Yuno down perfectly. Anywho I won't bore you any long with this author's note, enjoy the chapter. I will try to have the next out by this weekend. **

* * *

**Three Rules**

**Chapter 3: Jealousy**

_**Enter Hino Hinata...**_

I had a feeling that our freshman year wasn't going to be as bad I Kousaka expected it to be. "I rally hope that we get the same class again." I turned to Yuno waiting for a reply, but I was only met with silence. Was staring at something?

I placed a hand on her shoulder, but was only met with a tense feeling. My friend stood frozen in place. I hesitantly walked around and looked into Yuno's eyes. I gasped at the expression. They looked so different! Dilated, filled with pain. "Yuno?" I repeated her name once more. Her gaze pierced threw me like I was a ghost? Mao came to my side and flipped her skirt. "M-Mao!"

"Ma-Mao-chan?" Yuno gasped her face turning a bright red. Her hands immediately covered her skirt and she looked with scorn.

The violet haired giggled softly and pointed behind me. "Hinata, I think Gasai-san was looking over there?"

Mao was right, I looked behind myself to find a couple near the class boards. She had been staring at Amano Yukiteru and his girlfriend Watanabe Moe? I knew they were previously in Yuno's class, well Yukiteru at least. Yuno had spoken so fondly of him to me once, I thought she would confess to him, but he was with- well. He was holding onto the other girl, Moe.

Did I sense heartbreak. My eyes shifted to Yuno once more. My friend's body were tense and her eyes filled with hurt. Her lip quivered, as if she barred her teeth. Was it really heartbreak, or something else?

"I... I wasn't." Yuno objected. I could tell she was lying just by her sudden change of demeanor. "We should check the boards." She added as we made our way over to the front of the school.

To my surprise we all hadn't made it into the same class together. Unfortunately I had been separated from both Yuno and Mao. I was once again stuck in a class with Kousaka. Mao rubbed my back. "Now, now Hinata don't be so dismayed. I'm sure we will have plenty of time to hang out after school."

"Hai, hai." I sighed. "At least your not stuck with Kousaka."

"What was that?" A familiar voice sounded behind us. I froze and turned to meet Ouji Kousaka. The boy gave me a wide grin, as if we had been friends for a long time, but in reality both me and Mao had both met him last year. He was a transfer student and an annoying one at that. Many rumors swirled around why he had left his former school, bullying, vandalism, insubordination, the works, but of course he denied every single one. He had also taken it upon his own accord to insert himself into our little clique, being the only guy amongst, Mao, Yuno, and myself.

It became awkward at times, hence why I tried to avoid him at all costs, but to no avail.

Yuno and Mao welcomed him whole-heartily, but every time he came around it left a bad taste in my mouth. "Ohaiyo, Kousaka-kun."

"Ohaiyo Mao-chan, _Hinata,_ Yuno-chan!" He specifically loved to doe over those two.

My hand balled into a fist. "I'm so glad we're on the same page."

"Yuno-chan?" Kousaka repeated as he looked at the girl confused. I did as well. It seemed like Yuno was lost in her thoughts again. Her eyes were glued to the board. And I swear I saw her lip tug into a smirk. Before I could find out whose name she was looking at Kousaka's badgering had finally gotten to her. "Yunooo-chan!"

"What?" She glared at the boy.

Kousaka almost fell at her outburst. "Y-Yuno-chan?"

Both me and Mao we're startled by her sudden change.

"Yuno. Are you okay? You've been acting strange all morning?" I placed my hand on her forehead. She wasn't burning up or anything. Yuno immediately removed my hand and gave a warm smile.

"Ah gomen, gomen. I've just been so nervous this morning. I guess that I'm a little on edge." She turned bowed to Kousaka. "Ohaiyo, Kousaka-kun."

Kousaka's face turned a bright red. He scratched the back of his head. "O-ohai."

With that, the sound of the bell rung. I sighed, it came so fast. Me and Kousaka said our goodbyes to Yuno and Mao and made our ways to our new class, but as I looked back I caste a glance to Yuno. She seemed so out of it today, like something was bothering her. "Oi, let's me up for lunch later okay!" I waved back at the two.

Yuno nodded in agreement with Mao. Just as the two departed.

The day went on as a normal school day would. It didn't seem to change much from middle school. The introduction of teachers, the subjects, the breaks, and getting to know the class. Though I grew on my class gradually as the day progressed, I still couldn't help, but feel a tinge of envy that Yuno and Mao we're lucky enough to land the same class. While I sat I wondered just what class Amano Yukiteru ended up in.

I questioned myself why I would even be worried about such a thing, but I kept remembering Yuno's face. Just what would happen if she ended up in a class with Yukiteru?

Her face didn't have the look of longing, but something else?

Was it jealousy?

"Hinata?" I heard the sound of my name and felt the burning gaze of my class upon me. My tan skinned burned a bright red.

"H-Hai?" I looked to the teacher who eyed me suspiciously.

"Daydreaming will get you no where in this class. Sit-up and pay attention."

"Go-gomen."

My classmates snickered at the scene with Kousaka the loudest amongst them kicking the back of my chair. "Don't worry Hinata, I will keep you awake."

I groaned at those words. Anything but that. Thought I still couldn't help, but wonder what Gasai Yuno would do if she ended up in a class with Amano Yukiteru. Surely she wouldn't try anything if he had a girlfriend. I sighed, laying my head against my desk. I suppose I would just ask her at lunch.

**... **

It wasn't soon after that the bell rang and we were released for lunch. I hated to admit it, but i was excited to talk to Yuno. Things like this just got my blood pumping. Of course when you are best friends your not supposed to keep secrets amongst one another. Me and Kousaka made our way over to class 3-C and found both Mao and Yuno.

"Yuno-chan!" Kousaka greeted with a wave.

I smiled at the two and pushed some desks together. "Hope you don't mind if we drop by for lunch?"

"Not at all!" Mao giggled unwrapping the bento she had prepared for herself. Mao nosy as ever peaked a look over at mine. "Hinata, what's this! No meat!"

Kousaka gave a look of complete shock. "What!"

"I did't think I needed permission from you two to decide what I eat." Snapping the chopsticks my eyes trailed over to the pink haired girl once more and found that her eyes were lost once again at the sight of Amano Yukiteru, it was becoming blatantly obvious, she had feelings for him. "Ne? You have been very quiet Yuno."

"H-hai." Yuno murmured her eyes slanted at the sight of him.

I smiled. My mouth cocking into a smirk. "You love Amano Yukiteru don't you?"

Yuno immediately snapped back into attention. Staring at me with wide eyes the girl looked speechless. "Ne? I will take that as a yes. Why don't you invite him over here, he is eating lunch all by himself?"

Mao clapped her hands together smiling. "I think that is just a splendid idea."

"What!" Kousaka almost jumped out of his seat. "No one wants that loser Yukiteru over here."

Mao glared at Kousaka. "No one asked for your opinion Kousaka."

I grabbed Yuno's hands and put on my best smile. "You should totally ask him over here, this is your chance Yuno."

Kousaka shook his head objecting. "But isn't that scrub dating Watanabe anyway?"

The girl seemed to be contemplating on what to do. I gave her a thumbs up. Kousaka would never be able to understand the true feeling of a maiden's heart. With a deep breathe Yuno shook her head. "Kousaka-kun is right. I can't intrude."

"No way, its totally different!" I jumped up. "We are just asking him to come over here and eat lunch with us. Its not anything incident. Besides if you won't go and talk to him, than I will! We'll just invite him here. Nothing to serious."

Yuno bent her head down and let out a sigh. If I didn't see it before I did now. Her face was as a bright as a cherry. I couldn't stand the sight it was like someone had stabbed me in the heart. My love stricken friend sat before me tortured as she stood between crossroads. What to do, what to do? I could only do what any friend would.

I immediately stood up shocking both Mao and Kousaka.

Yuno wearily looked to me. In a shallow breathe she asked. "Hi-Hinata? What are you doing?"

I took my leave from the table and approached the desk of Amano Yukiteru. It was my duty as Yuno's best friend to help her. I had to take risks like this, even if they weren't morally ethical. I stood in front of Yukiteru's desk and gave a smile. "Good afternoon Amano-san."

This was actually my first time speaking with Yukiteru, we weren't in the same class in middle school so this was actually my first time speaking to him. I took a seat and gave a smile.

"G-good afternoon Hino-san." Yukiteru looked nervously. I wouldn't blame him, I never saw him hanging around to many people. He must not have many friends. "You're in this school to?"

"Indeed, unfortunately I don't have the luxury of being in the same class as you and all of my friends. Your lucky Amano-san." Yukiteru gave a nervous smile. "Ne, Yukiteru?" I instantly covered my mouth. I had a bad habit of doing that. Calling people I just met by their first names, I was never used to just sticking with last names. How else were you supposed to get comfortable with people? "Ah, gomen Amano-san."

Yukiteru scratched the back of his head. "Its alright Hinata."

I chuckled. "Glad were so comfortable with one another now. Say Yukiteru, how would you like to come and eat over with us? No one wants to eat alone." I pointed towards our table. Mao waved happily while Kousaka turned his head and grumbled. Yuno who met eyes with Yukiteru instantly turned away and shook her head. She was a bright red.

Yukiteru gave a weak smile and nodded.

Perfect, I smacked him on the back and skipped happily towards the table. "He's coming Yuno!"

"_A...ano..._" Yuno shook her head.

"Oh my." Mao took out her phone and took several pictures of the red Yuno, giggling at her embarrassment. "I will have to make copies of this."

"Mao-chan!" Yuno cried out, but instantly went silent when a figure appeared next to her. "Ara...?"

"Uhm, I hope I'm not interrupting. Do you mind if I sit here Gasai-san?" He asked scratching his cheek in confusion.

Yuno grew silent and nodded. Yukiteru took a seat next to her and took out his bento. It was embroidered in a light blue napkin. Yukiteru had a strange smile on his face. My sight shifted to Yuno. Her face was no longer a bright red, it was construed in rage. Inside Yukiteru pulled out light pink slip of paper. On the sheet was written, _'from Moe.'_

Yukiteru instantly turned a light shade of red and stuffed the note in his pocket.

"Was that from Watanabe-san?" Mao asked slanted her eyes at the boy.

Yukiteru chuckled nervously and smiled. "Yeah, me and Mao have been dating for a little while now. We were lucky to get placed in the same class together."

"Unlike me." My face fell on the desk.

Yuno twiddled her thumbs awkwardly next to Yukiteru. It was obvious she didn't know what to say to him, she knit her eyebrows at the boy and murmured. "So you and Moe are dating?" Yuno looked to Yukiteru and smiled. "I'm happy for you Amano-kun."

That I did not expect her to do. It looked so sincere that I could just melt.

Yukiteru knit his eyeborws at Yuno and turned away. Something in him looked pained. Was there some history between the two of them that I didn't know about?

Lunch went on for and soon Yukiteru began to open up to us more and more. Him and Yuno seemed to get along well as she directed most of her attention at him, getting lost in his eyes every time he spoke. I just couldn't help, but smile at the moony look in her eyes. As her friend I was obligated to help. "Ne, how about we all go out and get some smoothies?"

"Sounds good to me." Mao chirped.

"Mhm! Will you come to Amano-kun?" Yuno asked blushing.

"I-"

"Yukiteru!" Before the boy could answer a girl appeared next to him with her hands against her waist. She gave a smile, and looked at her boyfriend. "Making friends I see."

"Ah yes, this is Hino Hinata, Ouji Kousaka, Chan Mao, and-"

"_Gasai Yuno..._" Moe finished her boyfriend's sentence shooting daggers at Yuno. I heard the sudden hostile change in her voice when she looked at Yuno. _I knew it! _Something had between the two of them, and did Moe know about it? Moe grabbed onto Yukiteru's arm. The boy looked nervously at Yuno who kept a calm face. "C'mon Yukiteru, lunch is you help me put all of the desks back in place?"

"Uh, sure." Yukiteru waved a sorrowful goodbye to our group as he departed.

"Well that was rude." I heard Mao mumble.

Kousaka himself didn't seem to care as he shrugged and took his leave. "C'mon Hinata we should really get back before we're late."

"Hai, coming." I caste one more glance at Yuno. Her head hung low and her eyes were glued to her phone. Her thumb kept repetitively pounding against the device. Was she texting someone? I approached Yuno and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ne, Yuno? Is everything alright?" The girl jumped up startled at the sound of my voice. Her cellar device slipped out of her hand and slid right between my feet.

Yuno's eyes widened as she reached out to grab it, but I was faster.

Gripping onto the device my heart skipped a beat. All across the screen there was one word written.

_Die. _


	4. Survival Game

**Okay, it is finally here! The update for Three Rules! And I must say that I am quite happy with how this story is coming along, I haven't had this much fun brainstorming for plot devices in such a long time, but I will not keep you guys waiting enjoy the chapter. I will try my best to get the next chapter up this weekend or by next week since. I will be trying to juggle two fics at once, so bear with me! Anywho R&R!**

* * *

**Three Rules**

**Chapter 4: Survival Game**

_**Enter Gasai Yuno...**_

"_A.__.__.ano?_" Hinata stood with my Future Diary in her grasp. I didn't know what to think or what to do. I had been so furious I must have let my guard down, but I couldn't help it. Immediately, I stood up and snatched the phone out of her hands. My heart raced as I took a couple of steps back and stared Hinata in the eyes. I was sure she'd think I was crazy...

I prayed she wouldn't run off and tell anyone.

I felt my fingers grip tightly around the Future Diary, never wanting to lose it again.

Hinata seemed in a daze of what she had just read. I had to say something. "Ara... Hinata-san?"

"Yuno..." Hinata murmured my name. Her eyes were hidden under her long bangs, so I couldn't read her expression. The girl took a huge gulp and approached me. Her large brown crystal orbs stared up at me. She had strange look in her eyes, one that I had never seen before. I backed away slowly, nearly tripping over a chair.

"Hi…Hinata-san..? Are…are you okay?"

She gripped onto my shoulders and looked up at me with teary eyes. "I should be asking you that, my love stricken friend!" Hinata shook as she held me in the middle of the class. Nearly everyone was looking in our vicinity now. What was she doing? I didn't need this unneeded attention drawn onto me, especially on the first day of school.

My eyes darted towards Yukkii, but my vision was blurred by the sight of Hinata.

"I swear Yuno, as your best friend, I won't let you down."

"Hi-Hinata-chan, what are you talking about?"

She shushed me, lifting a finger up to my mouth. "Daijoubu, Yuno!" Finally releasing me, she touched my hand that held the Future Diary. "I saw how Moe was acting back there. She was jealous. You must have wanted to say something to her."

I sighed in relief; she took it the right way. Somewhat.

The moment that bitch appeared next to Yukkii; the way she grabbed his arm, as if she controlled him. I flipped my bangs from my eyes. I had almost lost it, but I had to keep this plastic smile for Yukkii. To bear the fact that he's with Moe, until I get rid of her. She was just in my way. Until I found a way to get Watanabe Moe out of the picture, I just had to bear the pain, for _Yukkii._

"Don't worry, Yuno, you have my support." Hinata smiled, walking away.

_Support, ne? _I chuckled on the inside; if Hinata knew what I had done would she still say that? I shook my head and gave a smile. "Arigato, Hinata-chan."

I let out another gasp. I honestly didn't expect Hino Hinata to have ever said that to me, in either worlds. The

**...**

Class continued along as normal, but I couldn't avert my eyes from Yukiteru. They kept glancing, I couldn't help myself; it had been so long since I last saw him. I felt my face grow red every time I looked at him. He was my husband-to-be and we were going to see the stars together. I felt that same gooey feeling again inside. "Yukkii." I blushed, closing my eyes.

"Gasai Yuno," I heard my name echo from across the room. The teacher stood at the helm of the classroom with his eyes glued to a sheet of paper. "You will be assigned along with Watanabe Moe as class representative. The two of you had the highest GPA of your class Sakurami Middle School. Represent this class well."

_WHAT! _Moe and I met each others eyes and sparks began to fly.

Behind me, Mao giggled and lightly tugged on my pigtails. "I hope you'll do well, Class Rep-san."

I dreaded the name already, but perhaps this could work to my advantage. If I could work with Moe, then perhaps I could get closer to Yukkii. My fingers curled into a fist. "HAI!"

Watanabe stood up and bowed. "Thank you for this honor, Sensei. Let's do our best, Gasai-san."

_You fake little-_. I quickly calmed myself down, putting on my best smile. I stood up and shouted, "Hai!", before bowing to Watanabe. I gritted my teeth. If I had to bear this position with Moe, then I had to find a way to exploit it. I sat down with a smile on my face and it was at that very moment. That sound. I felt my mouth fall ajar as I glanced down at my Future Diary. I flipped the phone open and in large bold letters was written.

_**Aug/8/2011: 7:32 PM: **_**DEAD END**

"Gasai-san."

I immediately shot up to meet the smiling face of Moe. When did she get next to me? How did she without me noticing? She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Is something the matter, Gasai-san? You look quite troubled." It soon came to my attention that everyone else in the class had stood up and were departing.

"Wha?" I shook my head. Even so, I was still chilled at how she had gotten so close to me, and by this **Dead End** flag. I closed the Future Diary and shoved it deep into my bag. Whoever was after me, they were close.

I returned my attention to Moe who stood in front of me. Surely she wanted something. What other reason would she have to come and approach me? "Everything is fine, Watanabe."

"Ne, Gasai-san? Since we are both class representatives, I was wondering if we could get to know each other a little better." She gave a sincere smile. "Would you like to go out for some Starbucks?"

I stood up and began to get my things together. This was just perfect. It was too grand; Watanabe was playing right into my palm. After gathering the loose items into my handbag, I turned to Moe and smiled. "Of course, Watanabe-san, that sounds like fun. You should come along with me and my friends to get smoothies."

Watanabe's sincere smile retracted and she shook her head. "I was hoping to know you a bit better alone, Gasai-san. I think we got off to the wrong foot."

"Hai, hai." I pulled the strap over my shoulder and smiled. As we exited the door, I found Hinata, Mao, and Kousaka waiting for me. Yukiteru was next to Hinata chatting. The instant sight of him made my heart pound relentlessly. "Oh, Amano-kun."

"Yukiteru!" Moe beat me to the punch. She wrapped her arm around him, making the boy turn an instant red. I felt my fingers clench tight into a fist. My nails dug so deep into my skin I winced, as it drew blood. "Hey, I'm going to go out with Gasai-san to get some coffee. So you just head back, alright?"

Hinata looked to me. "But, I thought we were all going out to get smoothies today."

I opened my mouth to agree. I needed someone there to stop. I was afraid if I was alone with this girl for one more minute I would kill her. "Ne, Watanabe-san, let's let them come along. I did promise I would hang out with them today."

Moe grimaced. "I'm sure they don't mind if you cancel on them today. This is very important, Gasai-san."

Hinata looked skeptically at Mao. "A...ano?"

_What was she trying to do? Why was she persisting so much? _I didn't understand Moe. What were her motives? She was trying to get me alone, and mostly away from Yukkii. What bothered me even more was the **Dead End** still lingering in my Diary. The downfall to the Yukiteru Diary was it didn't tell me a thing about myself at all.

I had to get Hinata and the others to tag along with me. It was obvious that Moe was up to something, and I had to do something about this **Dead End**.

I clapped by hands together and gave a sweet smile. "Gomen, Watanabe-san, but I can't go back on my word. So please, allow them to come along with us."

Yukiteru looked to Moe and smiled. "I wouldn't mind going out to Starbucks."

"Ehh..." Moe closed her eyes. Her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose. The class representative let out a hefty sigh. "Fine..."

I couldn't help but feel a huge weight shift off of my chest. Something was off about Moe; not only did she want to hang out with me, but I couldn't help but feel suspicious that she wanted to alone. I had to avoid this **Dead End** at any means necessary. I wouldn't be knocked out of the game so early.

**...**

It wasn't long until we reached Starbucks. The entire walk over, Moe had put her filthy hands all over Yukkii. I had to keep my mind off of it, but it was so hard. I tried to keep talking to Hinata to avert my eyes from the sight. Kousaka's annoying complaining made it even harder as I was drowned in his voice and Moe's drooling over Yukkii.

Hinata quickly noticed my growing frustrations.

"Yuno, are you okay?" She asked with a tingle of concern. "I wanted to keep this to myself, but…you've been acting a bit different today."

I furrowed my brow; I couldn't imagine the Hinata that I once knew ever showing an ounce of concern for me. At least, not after what I had did to her. If in this world she was my best friend, I suppose it would only be natural. I sighed. If this is how it was going to be, then I guess I had to play the part. I put on my best smile.

"I'm fine, Hinata. Stop worrying yourself."

She didn't look convinced, but still decided to drop the subject. "If you say so..."

"Gasai-san!" Moe suddenly grabbed onto my arm. The class rep had a strange smile on her face. "Don't forget about our talk, alright?"

My eyebrow began to twitch slightly and my smile grew weaker with each second. I didn't know what would be harder: overcoming this **Dead End**, or keeping myself from murdering this bitch.

After we had each ordered our respective drinks, seating soon came to mind. None of the tables at Starbucks were large enough to fit out party. Mao had suggested that we all try and squeeze into a booth, girls on one side and the boys on the other. Kousaka completely rejected the idea of sitting next to Yukkii. He was getting on my nerves, too.

"There's no way I am sitting next to that guy!"

Hinata gave the boy a venomous gaze. "Kousaka, what is your problem?!"

As the two began to argue, Mao quickly tried to mitigate the situation at hand. Now those two had been sucked into it as well. Just when I was starting to think some of my so called _'friends'_ were actually sane. I slammed my hands on the table, a scowl over my face. "If you'd excuse me for a second, I am going to use the ladies room."

I stood up to leave, but a firm grip on my wrist stopped me.

I glanced back to see Hinata's concerned face. "Yuno, are you sure you're okay?"

"Hinata," My heart began to pound against my chest. Was it really that noticeable? I glanced back at Hinata and saw the concern brimming in her eyes. She wasn't going to let this go until I actually gave her a straight answer. I conceded. I grasped Hinata's hand and gave a weak smile. "I will tell you later Hinata, I promise."

This seemed to calm her down.

She returned my smile and let me go. "Don't take too long."

I departed to the restroom and took out my Future Diary. It had never felt so useless before. Sure I could watch Yukkii, but... if he was no longer in the game, how could I fully utilize it?

"That's a _Mirai Nikki _right?"

My heart froze. I felt a cold sweat shiver down my spine. Beads of sweat began to form on the back of my neck as I slowly turned to find Moe staring at me. In her hand she held a blue cell Blackberry, with a Deus charm dangling below. The class rep tilted her head to the side. "Ne? What's wrong, Gasai-san? You look so confused!"

I hesitated as she stared at me with her smug grin.

It didn't take long for me to notice her hand slipping into her pocket. I instantly shot to my purse. It happened in less than five seconds. My arm bonded with her arm and my knife was against the base of her neck. "Oh your quite fast aren't you, Gasai-san?"

"Quiet, bitch!" I muttered in a dark tone, the blade running deeper into her skin. If it dug any deeper it would draw blood. "I expect you're the one then?"

"Ne?" Moe giggled sounding confused. "Such a sudden change in character."

"For the situation that you're in, you sound quite confident of yourself, Watanabe." I felt Watanabe squeak in pain. I twisted her arm tighter to maintain a good grip. "You don't have much going in your favor to be so confident."

"Do you really think I would reveal myself to be a diary holder if I didn't have a plan?" Watanabe cursed as I tightened the knife around her neck. "I need your help Gasai-san..."

Why the hell would I want to help her? I twisted her arm tighter causing Moe to fall to her knee's. "I could just get rid of you right here!"

Moe shook her head. "But you wouldn't, no... Not with Yukkii here you wouldn't. You don't think I see the way that you look at him. I know you wouldn't ruin your chances with him here."

She's using Yukkii as a bargaining chip!

"Besides... I can make it worth your while." Moe whimpered. "I can get rid of the **Dead End**, for both of us!" I instantly let go of Moe's arm. Her Future Diary must have told her this…foresaw her asking for help, but not only that. We both have a **Dead End**flag... A twisted smile appeared on her face. I pulled my knife from her neck.

Moe rubbed the base of her neck and stood up. "So, do we have a deal?"

I smiled grimly and shook her hand. Either she could lead me to my dead end, or perhaps we are facing another foe. Both way, I had met my first pawn in this game, and she had to be eliminated.


End file.
